


Prompt: Too Cold

by respoftw



Series: Comfortween 2020 [26]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27285310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/respoftw/pseuds/respoftw
Summary: John and Rodney share a tent and compare asses
Relationships: Rodney McKay/John Sheppard
Series: Comfortween 2020 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947178
Comments: 7
Kudos: 70
Collections: Comfortween 2020





	Prompt: Too Cold

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a list of prompts for “Comfortween” [on dreamwidth](https://hurtcomfortex.dreamwidth.org/22946.html)
> 
> 26\. Too Cold!  
> Warming someone up, caring for hypothermia, preventing frostbite.

Really, thought Rodney, this is getting ridiculous.John’s teeth were chattering so loudly that he wouldn’t have noticed if someone were tap dancing outside their tent.

“Oh for - - would you get your scrawny ass over here?” 

Rodney unzipped his sleeping bag and waved impatiently for Colonel Teeth Chatter to join him.

“My ass is not scrawny.”John may have been arguing with indisputable fact but at least he was moving, inching slowly closer to Rodney.It would have been quicker if he was willing to actually leave his own sleeping bag but watching John wiggle his way across the tent was too amusing for Rodney to point that out.

John sighed happily when he pressed against Rodney,“You’re warm,” he said, slightly dopily.

“Yes, well, the slight bit of extra padding I have compared to, oh, say, you, does sometimes come in handy.”

“Mmm,” John agreed, his cold nose rubbing sleepily at Rodney’s neck.“Like your padding.”

Rodney flushed.He always did when John brought up his less than stellar physique.

“Yes, yes, my slight excess of body fat is a wonder.Now, will you go to sleep?Some of us have an Ancient ruin to pore over in the morning.”

“Not fat,” John yawned.“Solid.Cuddly.‘Mazing ass.Night, Rodney.”

Rodney rolled his eyes and dropped a kiss against John’s hairline.“Night, scrawny ass.”

“Not scrawny,” John mumbled, already half asleep.

Rodney smiled as John’s snores started to fill the tent.It meant he could get the last word.

“Scrawny.”


End file.
